


Searching on Pidgetter

by milkoroco



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Social Media, basically raihan retweeted porn and leon jerked off to it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkoroco/pseuds/milkoroco
Summary: Raihan showed Leon the works of Pidgetter some time ago, so Leon takes a look from time to time. However, this time Leon notices something unusual in his timeline pop up.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dankiba, Kibadan, Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon, Raihan/Leon, Raileon - Relationship, kibana/dande
Comments: 11
Kudos: 270





	Searching on Pidgetter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is actually my first fan fiction in several years, so I have to re-learn a lot. I'd say my writing improved since then but I have no doubt they still need constant improvement. This is also my first fan fiction involving Raihan and Leon! I got inspired to use my writing skills to make something for the community and I plan to write a lot more later!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♥

The sun was carefully rising atop the horizon, its rays slowly poking out to signal a new dawn through the window. Leon had already been awake, albeit still laying down in his comfy bed and lazily gripping his Rotom phone to scroll around social media. The digital life never really interested Leon in the slightest, he only bothered with it when it came to his public image or when Raihan continuously snapped selfies with the champion. Often times when he’s extremely bored, he’ll creep around social media just to see what’s going on in the world. Raihan introduced him to use Pidgetter or Pokégram more often, since that’s where he’s more active.

The champion tapped his thumb gently on the Pidgetter icon on his phone, his eyelids drooping down more as the sunlight kept flooding in. It was an oddly peaceful moment as Leon was snugly wrapped around his blanket which mimicked his heavily sponsored cape. Pidgetter opens immediately to a selfie of Raihan captioning his win against a challenger at his gym; Leon immediately likes it. Scrolling down a bit further, further, and further, he passes through something odd; it seems like a comic. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he was slightly struggling to scroll back up.

“C’mon...load up a lil’ faster will you…” Leon groaned, putting his thumb to the side of the phone and waited for the photo to pop up unblurred.

He wondered for a bit if was a fan-comic, he heavily enjoyed those from his fans and often showed them off by sharing it to his own profile with credit. He always endorsed what fans had to offer, even if they seemed a little too boundary-intrusive, but he had thick skin and barely saw such media in the first place.

Taking the time to look around, he saw the caption “Raileon” on the post but didn’t think much of it. Leon noticed the image unblurred and wasted no time and tapped furiously onto the preview. Turns out, it was a comic and the champion glanced over the first page quickly, immediately engaged while reading carefully the first few panels. He smiled, loving how the artist drew both him and his rival, Raihan, with detail and accurate dialogue. Although, his smile soon faded, and Leon began to feel his cheeks and forehead flush with warmth while diving deeper into the comic.

His tooth dug into his bottom lip as he continued to read and glaze over the art, not really realizing what he had gone into. The comic became much more apparent by the 3rd image that it was obvious smut, but Leon couldn’t take his eyes off it.

With his eyes widening, his irises gleaming against the phone’s brightness and clashing with his piercing yellow eyes.

He whispers with concern and surprise, “He’s...fucking me! My best friend’s fucking me!”

Pausing for a moment, he switches over to the search feature and inputs “Raileon,” then hitting the magnifying glass. Lo and behold, hundreds of pictures and links to fan fiction pour in within the second.

“The fans... _really_ like seeing us together huh…” Aimlessly scrolling, Leon bites his lip harder as his mind races as the idea of him and Raihan as a couple teases his thoughts. The champion always had somewhat of a natural attraction towards his rival but he never outright expressed them, never thought negatively about him and Raihan being together. But the more he looked into the smutty comics and heartfelt fan fiction, the more Leon moved his hand down, inching closer towards his cock. Stroking himself through his boxers under the covers, he mutters to himself while staring closely at images of himself getting rammed roughly by Raihan.

“ _Ngh...hn...ha…_ ” Leon kept moaning and groaning at the thoughts, shoving his hand into his boxers and grasping his throbbing cock to stroke faster. His expression changes, making perverted faces and his tongue sticking out as he gets closer to climaxing. He stares intently to the next drawing, soaking in the features totally. Looking closer at how Raihan pumps in and out of him all-the-while he looks as if he’s choking on his own moans. He climaxes at the thought of Raihan tugging his waist close and filling him inside like a cream-filled pastry.

“ _Ha..._ Shoot I need to clean up…” Leon whined softly, gently tapping his Rotom Phone back to the original post, only to realize that Raihan himself had liked the image. “So that’s why it’s on my timeline…”

With a hint of anger, he shuffles around his bed, dropping his Rotom Phone on the mattress to grab a handful of tissues to clean up. Half-awake, he does a shoddy job at cleaning, leaving some spots untouched.

“Rotom,” he mumbled sternly, with Rotom beaming his light to signal he’s listening, “video-chat Raihan please.”

“ _Calling!_ ”  
“ _. . . Beep! Beep! Beep!_ ”

“. . . Yeah?” mumbled a tired Raihan, “What’cha need your royal highness?”

“Raihan,” Leon looked into his eyes through the screen, “Can I ask you a question?”

“At…” The dragon-trainer looked at his alarm clock then back to Leon, “6 in the morning? Sure, what’s up?”

“Why did you like porn of us on Pidgetter?”

“...” Silence ensued the both of them for a couple of minutes. Raihan looked shocked for a brief moment while Leon kept his interrogational stare towards his rival.

“...You can see that?” A bead of sweat streams down Raihan’s face, “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading my fan fiction!
> 
> My twitter is @milkoroco if you'd like to visit or follow me!
> 
> Thank you and have a good day/afternoon/night!


End file.
